Naruto un cambio en la historia
by Archer147
Summary: La noche del cumpleaños numero 7 de Naruto se encuentra con un extraño joven que le propone entrenarlo, pero debe abandonar la aldea y seguirlo en un viaje por las naciones elementales donde encontrara obstáculos y nuevos poderes. ¿Quién es el acompañante de Naruto? y por que tiene tanto interés en que este se vuelva fuerte en poco tiempo


_Cap__í__tulo 1 Encuentros_

En la aldea de Konoha todos festejaban el aniversario número 7 de la derrota del maligno Kyubi a manos del cuarto Hokage, trayendo la tranquilidad a la aldea, sin embargo este es el peor día para un pequeño niño, que sufre diariamente de los abusos y maltratos de los habitantes pero hoy es particularmente más cruel que todos los demás.

Durante la noche se observa a un pequeño niño siendo perseguido por cientos de personas, preparadas para asesinar al niño, mientras les pide que paren de perseguirlo y suelta lágrimas de dolor y pesar por su infortunio.

— ¿Porque me persiguen? — gritaba el niño, de ojos azules y cabello rubio, con voz llena de miedo

— Eres un maldito monstro — sus perseguidores gritaban palabras llenas de cólera

El pequeño se adentró en un bosque antes de ser alcanzado y comenzara a ser masacrado sin piedad o clemencia alguna, los aldeanos lo golpeaban y algunos shinobi, que lo perseguían, le arrojaban shurikens y kunais mientras otros se le acercaban y lo apuñalaban con katanas. El niño gritaba dolorosamente y suplicaba que se detuvieran.

— ¡QUE DEMONIOS HACEN! — un grito proveniente de la nada estremeció a todos los presentes — son unos malditos dementes, porque rayos atacan al niño — la voz se hacía más clara y todos dirigieron la vista a un joven de no más de 18 años de un cabello rubio con mechones naranja que llegaba hasta su cintura, sus ojos eran azules, vestía un kimono blanco con detalles de llamas en las mangas y atado con un obi rojo.

— Quien demonios eres — uno de los shinobis apunto con un kunai al joven, el cual ni se inmuto por el arma.

— Yo no hablo con idiotas bastardos que tratan de matar a un simple niño

— Él no es un niño es un monstro que debe ser eliminado — todos asintieron a las palabras del ninja

— _Quien es __é__l y por qu__é__me ayuda __— _pensaba el niño rubio mientras de su cuerpo salía sangre en grandes cantidades

— Que pruebas tienen para decir que es un monstro — todos guardaron silencio sabiendo que no podían hablar sobre el Kyubi — si nadie piensa decir nada eso solo demuestra lo estúpidos que son y el tipo de basura que vive en esta aldea

— Bastardo como te atreves — uno de los shinobis presentes ofendido por las palabras del joven de cabello rojizo se lanzó al ataque

— Que idiota — sin que el joven se moviera de su posición el ninja callo inconsciente — bueno un imbécil menos alguien más quiere probar suerte

— Maldito, que demonios eres y por qué defiendes al niño zorro

— Así que ese es el niño zorro

—_Ahora que sabe qui__é__n soy seguramente me abandona o me golpeara como todos los dem__á__s __— _pensaba el niño de ojos azules

— Y eso es malo, exactamente porque — dijo el joven del kimono con desinterés

— Porque él es un monstro por eso — uno de los aldeanos respondió

— Para mí ustedes son los monstros por tratar de esta manera a un pobre niño

— Miserable si tanto te agrada el niño zorro también te eliminaremos a ti — los shinobis que se encontraban presentes arremetieron lanzando kunais, pero milagrosamente ninguno de estos logro tocar a su objetivo debido a que estos se detenían repentinamente antes de acercársele — como demonios hiciste eso — todos estaban incrédulos y bastante sorprendidos

— No les importa ahora lárguense — su voz profunda y algo siniestra provoco que los civiles salieran rápidamente del lugar — parece que este truco no funciona con ustedes — dijo mientras caminaba en dirección al cuerpo del pequeño

— Que esperabas idiota nosotros somos shinobis algo como eso no tendrá efecto en nosotros

— Entonces tendré que utilizar un poco de violencia con ustedes — repentinamente desapareció y todos los shinobis cayeron inconscientes — eso fue demasiado fácil

— Porque me ayudas — el niño de cabello rubio comenzaba a levantarse mientras sus heridas se curaban rápidamente

— No veo ningún motivo por el cual no debería ayudarte — dijo la persona del kimono acercándose lentamente

— Todos dicen que soy un demonio

— Para mí eso no me importa — dijo el joven de cabello rojizo mientras tomaba uno de los brazos del rubio — Pero es sorprendente tu habilidad de curación

— Seguramente ahora dirás que soy un monstro

— Porque debería

— Porque todos lo dicen

— Yo soy perfectamente capaz de pensar por mí mismo y no tengo por qué hacer lo mismo que los demás — las manos del joven de cabello rojizo comenzaron a emanar una energía de color verde — ahora quédate quieto y déjame curar tus heridas

— Gracias

— No tienes por qué agradecerme, Naruto

— Como es que sabes mi nombre — dijo Naruto con gran sorpresa

— Es un secreto

— No es justo tu sabes mi nombre pero yo no sé el tuyo

— mmmm es cierto bueno te diré mi nombre solo si nos vamos de aquí, no tardan en despertar estos bastados y seguramente vendrán más idiotas en tu búsqueda — Naruto bajo la cabeza pensando que si lo encuentran alguien realmente fuerte tanto el cómo su nuevo amigo pasarían un mal momento, el joven del kimono se dio cuenta de la tristeza de Naruto — vamos anímate mientras yo este contigo nada malo te pasara — Naruto solo asintió con la cabeza.

Después de haber salido del bosque se dirigieron al departamento de Naruto que estaba hecho un desastre

— Parece que los idiotas ya pasaron por aquí

— Si — dijo Naruto con poco interés

— Bueno que te parece si te ayudo a poner todo en su lugar mientras contesto todas tus preguntas y tu respondes las mías

— Si

Ambos comenzaron aponer todo en orden sin dirigirse la palabra, hasta que el joven del kimono comenzó a hablar

— Dime Naruto sabes por qué te persiguen las personas

Naruto tomo un segundo antes de responder la pregunta de su amigo — Ellos creen que soy la rencarnación del Kyubi

Naruto espero que el chico extraño se exaltara, pero en su lugar el chico simplemente suspiro antes de volver a hablar

— Los odias por tratarte de esa manera solo por creer que eres algo como la rencarnación del bijuu más fuerte

— No — dijo el rubio llanamente

— Por qué no, si ellos comenzaran a perseguirme como lo hacen contigo, yo les odiaría y les desearía la muerte y buscaría la manera de vengarme de ellos

— Yo no les guardo rencor alguno ellos simplemente creen que soy la rencarnación del Kyubi

— Eso es estúpido

— Sé que suena tonto pero yo no los culpo, después de todo perdieron a sus seres queridos y tienen un gran dolor en su corazón

— Pero desquitar todo eso en un niño no es justo

— Lo sé pero si no fuera de esa forma su odio los consumiría y su sed de venganza lastimaría muchos

— Es impresionante que pienses de esa forma a tan corta edad

Dijo el extraño con verdadera admiración a la madures del niño

— Jejeje es que soy sorprendente — Naruto se rasco la cabeza con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro

— No lo dudo, pero dime no te gustaría ser más fuerte para vengarte de los que te hicieron daño

Propuso el chico esperando que el niño diera su aceptación

— mmmm si quisiera ser fuerte pero no para vengarme, si no para proteger a todas las personas que necesiten ser protegidas — el extraño asintió ante las palabras del niño — pero...

— ¿Pero qué?

— En la aldea no hay nadie que me quiera enseñar a ser más fuerte — Naruto bajo la cabeza en tristeza por como todos lo despreciaban

— Ya veo, así que aunque quieras ser fuerte seguramente no te lo permitirían cierto — Naruto ensombreció su mirada y solamente asintió con la cabeza — entonces que te parece si yo te entreno

— Enserio lo harías — una gran sonrisa apareció en el chico ante la propuesta

— Si por que no

— Gracias — Naruto salto y le dio un fuerte abrazo

— Tranquilo pero antes de que te enseñe debo decirte que no me quedare en la aldea

— ¡Ehhhh! Entonces que pasara con mi entrenamiento

Naruto pasó de la alegría a la tristeza por perder a su maestro tan pronto como lo encuentra

— Bueno sería cosa de si quieres ir conmigo en un viaje en el cual te entrenare y aprenderás muchas cosas

— Pero yo quiero ser Hokage

— Y

— Si me voy de la aldea ya no lo podre ser

Aunque el rubio había sufrido en la aldea aun deseaba protegerla y mostrarles a todos de lo que era capas

— Sabes el entrenamiento durara aproximadamente d años así que una vez lo termines podrás regresar a la aldea y regresaras siendo extremadamente fuerte

— Enserio — dijo Naruto con gran entusiasmo y sus ojos demostraban gran anhelo de volverse fuerte

— Si Naruto, yo te entrenare y te volverás el ninja más fuerte de la historia, pero antes de partir tendrías que decirle al Hokage que saldrás de la aldea y regresaras para ser un shinobi

— Pero no creo que me deje salir — Naruto bajo la mirada en señal de derrota al pensar que su petición de salir de la aldea seria negada por el anciano líder de la aldea

— Te deprimes demasiado fácil — dijo el extraño que veía extrañado los cambios de humor del rubio — escucha Naruto yo te acompañare y convenceremos al Hokage que lo mejor para ti es salir de la aldea y recibir un entrenamiento eficiente para que puedas alcanzar todo tu potencial — el joven de cabello rojizo dio una mirada seria estremeciendo de cierta forma el cuerpo del rubio — ahora Naruto tienes alguna pregunta para mí — su rostro se suavizo y dio una tierna sonrisa

— Tú nombre — dijo sin duda el niño de ojos azules

— Mi nombre — repito el extraño sin creer que la pregunta sería algo como su nombre

— Sí, quiero saber cuál es tu nombre

— Dime que nombre crees que tengo

Naruto protesto ante lo dicho por su salvador ya que estaba evadiendo su pregunta, sin embargo el adolecente tenía una mirada seria que dejaba en claro que el no respondería hasta que Naruto lo hiciera

— mmmmmmm... — Naruto pensó por un momento mientras veía una y otra vez al extraño — Minato — dijo finalmente con un tono bajo

El joven mostro una sutil sonrisa ante las palabras de Naruto

— Por qué piensas eso

— Tu rostro me recuerda al Yondaime Hokage y eres una persona de buen corazón además de ser mi héroe por eso eres Minato

Aunque era extraño el razonamiento del rubio, el adolecente se acercó al niño

— Bueno no te negare que me parezco un poco al Yondaime — dijo el adolecente desanimando un poco al rubio

— Entonces tú nombre no es Minato — dijo un tanto triste por no haber acertado

— Yo no dije eso

— Entonces

— Solo digo que es un poco raro que adivines mi nombre solo por algunas semejanzas con el Yondaime y por mi forma de actuar

— Conque tú nombre si es Minato — dijo Naruto meditativo

— Correcto Naruto — dijo el ahora conocido como Minato mientras colocaba una mano sobre la cabeza del niño — pero te pido que me llames Kitsune

— ¿Por qué? — dijo curioso

— Bueno mis padres solo me llaman Minato cuando se molestan conmigo y el resto del tiempo suelen llamarme Kitsune

— Porque te dicen de esa forma

— Te lo diré cuando sea el momento por el momento necesito que te vayas a dormir en este momento porque mañana a primera hora iremos con el Hokage y saldremos para empezar el entrenamiento — dijo con un tono serio que no dejaba espacio para reclamos

— Si Kitsune-san — dijo Naruto mientras se acostaba en la cama, mientras su reciente amigo y maestro se dirigió a la puesta de la casa — te iras

— Descuida solamente estaré fuera vigilando que nadie moleste no tienes por qué preocuparte — Naruto asintió con la cabeza y se dispuso a descansar como nunca antes había echo

...

En el techo del departamento de Naruto el joven Kitsune admiraba la luna con un semblante de tristeza.

— Parece que su primer encuentro salió según esperabas — la voz de una chica saco de sus pensamientos al peli rubio

— Sabe Shinigami-sama él es igual a como lo recuerdo — Kitsune dirigió su vista a una joven de cabello plateado, de ojos rojos, que vestida con un kimono negro atado con un obi morado

— Y que esperabas, encontrar a un ser lleno de odio y rencor — la Shinigami hablo con sarcasmo

— Pensé que así sería después de todo su vida ha estado llena de tristeza y malos tratos

Kitsune esperaba encontrar a un Naruto que odiaba a más no poder con un fuerte deseo de retribución

— Sin embargo eso forjo a Naruto Namikaze Uzumaki el ninja que salvo al mundo del Juubi

La Shinigami se acercó hasta estar a un lado del adolecente

— Correcto pero también provoco que no pudiera salvar a sus seres queridos cuando más lo necesitaban

Kitsune tenía un semblante de melancolía y tristeza

— Y por ello estas aquí Minato para guiarlo a un mejor futuro — intento animar a Kitsune — aun que eso signifique que tu dejes de existir — lo último lo dijo con un deje de tristeza

— Lo se Shinigami-sama aunque tenga que jugarme mi existencia cambiare el destino y traeré un mejor mañana

Kitsune aun con un poco de tristeza hablaba con firmeza y resolución

— Se ve que son familia, ambos están dispuestos a entregar su alma para salvar a sus seres queridos

— Si no estuviera dispuesto a dar mi vida no podría honrar el nombre que recibí

— Estoy segura que le harás honor a tu nombre solo espero que recuerdes nuestro acuerdo pequeño Mi-chan – la forma cariñosa de decirle le provoco un pequeño sonrojo a él adolecente rubio

— Por favor no empieces con eso Yami

— Vamos que tiene es tan lindo la forma en que te sonrojas cada vez que te digo Mi-chan

El chico se levantó de su lugar y encaro al dios de la muerte, sin prisa coloco su mano derecha en la mejilla izquierda de la chica, provocando que esta se sonrojara rápidamente

— Tú no eres quien para hablar Yami-chan

Yami retiro la mano de Kitsune

— Y que planeas hacer ahora Kitsune, crees que el Hokage permita que te lleves a Naruto tan fácilmente

— Sé que no será tan fácil pero estoy dispuesto a decirle quien soy e incluso a mostrarle el futuro que nos espera si no deja que empiece su entrenamiento

— Me parece que es una medida extrema pero necesaria, hablando de medidas extremas mi padre te manda esto — la Shinigami extendió su mano a un costado abriendo un pequeño agujero de color negro del cual saco dos pequeñas esferas verdes y un collar plateado con una piedra roja — mi padre dice que el collar ocultara la naturaleza de tu poder y dice que tú sabrás que hacer con estos dos

Kitsune tomo los tres objetos guardando las dos esferas en su ropa y el collar colocándolo alrededor de su cuello

— Si tú padre recurre a estas acciones quiere decir que la situación sigue empeorando

Kitsune no podía pensar en que estaría tan mal para que estuviera recibiendo apoyo de manera gratuita de alguien que no ayudaba ni a sus propios hijos

— Las cosas van de mal en peor si las cosas siguen empeorando no quedara nada

Yami parecía un poco triste pero en su voz no se encontraba emoción alguna

— Ya veo — dijo Kitsune con un tinte de tristeza

— Vamos Mi-chan no te desanimes estoy segura que podrás salvar a todos

— Eso espero Yami-chan eso espero

Después de unos momento de silencio la Shinigami volvió a hablar — Oye Kitsune creo que empezaste con el pie izquierdo — dijo la chica de cabello plateado algo divertida señalando el brazo izquierdo del chico que era casi trasparente

— Mierda, parece que tendré que intervenir aún más

Kitsune no mostro sorpresa por la condición de su brazo

— Que esperabas, tu sola presencia ya es un cambio drástico

— Tenía la esperanza de no tener este tipo de problemas tan pronto

Kitsune sin decir más se despido rápidamente de Yami, dirigiéndose rápidamente al interior del departamento del niño rubio

...

Mientras Kitsune y Shinigami hablaban en la habitación del rubio y más precisamente en la mente de Naruto

— Que rayos es esto — dijo Naruto bastante sorprendido al encontrarse en un lugar parecido a una alcantarilla — como rayos llegue a este asco de lugar

Naruto se sentía desconcertado por la extraña apariencia del lugar y desconocer el porqué de su llegada a ese tipo de lugar

Naruto camino por los pasillos buscando una forma de salir o descubrir en qué lugar se encontraba, pasaron los minutos y solamente encontraba pasillo tras pasillo hasta que llego a encontrar una enorme jaula

— Que demonios ase una jaula en un lugar como este

El rubio se encontraba intrigado por la idea de hallar una jaula en un lugar como ese. Se acercó lentamente a la jaula hasta que pudo ver una enorme sombra detrás de los barrotes

— **Parece que tengo visitas** — una voz profunda y siniestra provoco un gran escalofrió en el cuerpo del niño

— Qui… … quie… quien eres — dijo Naruto temblando por la siniestra presencia

— **Soy la causa de tu dolor, soy el bijuu m****á****s poderoso, soy el Kyubi **

Detrás de las rejas se observaba un inmenso zorro de sonrisa maligna y con nueve colas que se movían de un lado a otro

— Enserio eres el Kyubi — dijo Naruto con gran incredulidad — eso es imposible el Yondaime te elimino

Naruto se llenó de valor mientras recordaba la historia del héroe de la hoja enfrentándose y derrotando al inmenso zorro

**— ****Jajajaja eres idiota nadie en este mundo puede destruir a un bijuu, la ****ú****nica forma de derrotarnos es sellarnos**

Sin moverse un centímetro el bijuu rio escabrosamente, burlándose de la patética idea de que un ser como el fuera derrotado o eliminado por escoria humana

— ¿Sellarlos?

Para Naruto era un término que escuchaba por primera vez, aunque el arte de sellado era conocido por los shinobis experimentados

**— ****As****í****es ni****ñ****o est****ú****pido los humanos nos encierran en para contenernos y utilizar nuestro poder en beneficio propio** — respondió la siniestra creatura

— Entonces tú también estas sellado

**— ****Correcto mocoso yo estoy atrapado en tu interior**

— Eso no puede ser

La voluntad y fortaleza de Naruto se vino abajo mientras recordaba los insultos de los aldeanos y sus miradas llenas de odio y desprecio. Ahora entendía el porqué de sus abusos y la razón del sobre nombre "niño zorro"

Los pies de Naruto flaquearon dejándolo caer asía atrás mientras un gran escalofrió recorría todo su cuerpo

**— ****Porque crees que los aldeanos y shinobis siempre intentan asesinarte, ellos saben que en tu interior me encuentro yo **

— Por... Porque estas encerrado en mi ¿por qué yo? — lagrimas comenzaron a salir de sus ojos azules — porque me hicieron esto

Naruto que ahora comprendía bien el porqué de su miserable vida buscaba explicaciones del porque él tenía que sufrir por algo que no pidió

**— ****Porque eres hijo del bastardo que me encerr****ó**

— Mi padre — al escuchar la sola mención de su padre Naruto dejo de temblar — tú sabes quién es mi padre — exigió respuestas a la inmensa creatura

**— ****Si lo se mocoso est****ú****pido ****— ****_parece que este ni_****_ñ_****_o es realmente tonto como para no unir los puntos y descubrir qui_****_é_****_n es su padre _**— pensó la inmensa creatura mientras veía al mocoso que ahora se hacía el valiente solo por querer saber quién era su progenitor

— Dime por favor — viendo que exigiendo nada conseguiría cambio de estrategia — dime quien es mi padre

**— ****Te dir****é****si retiras el sello ****— **dijo el zorro mientras señalaba con una de sus colas un trozo de papel en medio de las rejas que lo mantenían encerrado

— Enserió me dirás solo por retirar ese pedazo de papel

Naruto desconocía el funcionamiento de aquel papel o porque le pedía que lo retirara, solo tenía una cosa en su mente en ese momento y ese era saber quién era su padre

**— ****Si ni****ñ****o solo tienes que retirarlo y te contare todo lo que quieras **

Segado por la curiosidad Naruto se acercó a la jaula dándose cuenta que el sello estaba demasiado lejos como para que pudiera alcanzarlo. El zorro por su parte vio al niño que no sabía qué hacer para llegar a la altura del papel

**— ****se ve que eres un verdadero idiota, este lugar es tu mente y puedes hacer lo que quieras en este lugar**

— Y eso cómo me ayuda a alcanzar el sello

Naruto no comprendió las palabras de su huésped, por lo que simplemente actuó como cualquier niño se sentó con los pies cruzados y realizo un puchero

**— ****Maldici****ó****n ni****ñ****o idiota, solamente imagina que estas parado frente al sello **

Al escuchar las palabras del Kyubi Naruto cerró sus ojos e imagino que el sello se encontraba frente de él, al abrir sus ojos el sello que anteriormente está en el medio de la jaula, ahora está al alcance de su mano

**— ****Apres****ú****rate mocoso o es acaso que no te interesa saber sobre tus padres **

Naruto, ansiando conocer la identidad de uno de sus padres, coloco su mano sobre el sello y comenzó a retirarlo pero una mano retuvo su avance

**— ****Maldito Namikaze siempre meti****é****ndote en el medio **

Naruto, al sentir la mano, dirigió su mirada en dirección de la persona que lo había detenido

— Yondaime — dijo Naruto con gran incredulidad

Y no era para menos ya que la persona que había detenido al niño de liberar a la creatura más peligrosa de todas, era nada más ni menos que el héroe de Konoha y máximo ídolo de Naruto, Minato Namikaze la cuarta sombra de fuego

— Hola Naruto — dijo el Hokage levantando su mano en señal de saludo — es un gusto verte

El Hokage fallecido le mostro al pequeño rubio una gran sonrisa que irradiaba tranquilidad

— Tú eres el Yondaime Hokage

Naruto no podía creer que aquel que fue el responsable de ganar la tercera guerra mundial shinobi ahora estuviera frente suyo

— Correcto — dijo el rubio mayor mientras veía al niño rubio con cálidos ojos — también soy tu padre

Las palabras del hombre que más idolatraba resonaron una y otra vez en la cabeza del pequeño rubio que no acaba de comprender lo que había escuchado

— D... de verdad — dijo Naruto con grandes lágrimas en sus ojos

Para el pequeño huérfano estar en presencia de su padre era algo que nunca había esperado y mucho menos enterarse que era hijo del más grande héroe de la hoja

— Si, acaso no lo sabias — el Yondaime estaba confundido por la actitud de su hijo

Ya que él pensaba que su hijo seria reconocido por la aldea gracias al parecido que este tenía con el

— No — grandes lágrimas comenzaron a caer del niño — pensé que no tenía padres

El rostro del rubio estaba cubierto de lágrimas no de tristeza si no de alegría por conocer a su papá

— Porque pensaste eso

— Yo he vivido en un orfanato hasta que...

Comenzó el niño hasta que fue interrumpido por una nueva voz

— Hasta que lo expulsaron del mismo

La nueva voz pertenecía a Kitsune, que se encontraba a unos metros de padre e hijo

— Quien eres — dijo el rubio mayor confundido por la presencia de un joven de cabello rubio con mechones naranja — y como entraste en este lugar

El Hokage sabía que este era un lugar no físico y no había formas de entrar al menos que poseyera habilidades semejantes al clan Yamanaka

— Bueno mi nombre es Minato pero prefiero que me llames Kitsune y como entre pues utilice un jutsu del clan Yamanaka para poder entrar

Kitsune hablo como si fuera la cosa más obvia del mundo. El rayo amarillo alzo la guardia ante el adolecente

— Kitsune sabes mi padre es el héroe de Konoha es el Yondaime Hokage no es genial — dijo Naruto con gran alegría

Mientras Naruto sonreía con alegría su padre se cuestionaba de donde era aquel adolecente y que hacía con su hijo

— Si es bastante sorprendente, pero veo que intentaste quitar el sello del Kyubi — dijo en tono de reprimenda

— Es malo que intentara retirar el sello — pregunto Naruto con gran confusión ya que no sabía lo que implicaba retirar el sello

— Si

Kitsune no le dio mayor importancia a un asunto que realmente serio, y de haber retirado el sello habría causado su muerte

— Pero dejando eso de lado creo que el Yondaime tiene preguntas para ti

Kitsune se había percatado de la mirada analítica del rayo amarillo

— Dime Naruto es verdad que estuviste en un orfanato y te echaron — pregunto el Yondaime con clara preocupación

— Si — dijo Naruto bajando la mirada y con clara tristeza en su voz

— Porque te harían algo como eso

Minato no podía creer lo que escuchaba, como era posible que su hijo hubiera sido echado de un orfanato y lo que era más preocupante para él era por qué Naruto había terminado en uno. A pesar de que sabía que su esposa y él habían muerto siempre había tenido la esperanza de que su maestro o estudiante tomaran la responsabilidad sobre el bienestar de su pequeño

— Yo le podría decir — dijo Kitsune mientras se acercaba a ambos rubios — pero antes de decirle creo que necesitamos que aparezca una persona más

Kitsune coloco ambas manos en el suelo lleno de agua, de las manos del adolecente una pequeña capa de chakra salió. Después de unos segundos del agua que se encontraba en la habitación comenzó a brotar la imagen de una mujer

— ¡Kushina! — grito el Hokage llamando la atención de la mujer

— ¿Minato eres tú?— pregunto incrédula la mujer de ojos violeta

Kitsune se acercó a Naruto y susurro en su oído

— Naruto sabes Kushina ella es tú madre

Naruto no pensó dos veces y simplemente corrió para abrazar a la mujer, Kushina recibió a Naruto con los brazos abiertos y le dio un fuerte abrazo mientras lagrimas salían de ambos

Para el pequeño niño rubio era un momento que jamás creyó que llegaría a vivir, el conocer a sus padres y recibir el amoroso abrazo de su madre llenaban de alegría a su corazón

— Como es que estoy aquí, no se suponía que solo aparecería cuando Naruto reclamara el chakra del Kyubi

— Bueno señorita Kushina yo les explicare la situación después de todo yo desperté el chakra que habían dejado en Naruto

— Y tú quién eres — pregunto Kushina con clara desconfianza

— Bueno digamos que soy alguien cercano a la familia Namikaze-Uzumaki, pero dejando eso de lado la desperté para que ayudara a Naruto a retirar el chakra del Kyubi pero no el chakra del zorro si no el chakra de aquel que lo controlo por primera vez

Kitsune se acercó a la jaula que contenía al bijuu sin miedo alguno

La familia Namikaze-Uzumaki observaba al rubio con mechones naranja sin entender aquellas palabras

— A que te refieres — pregunto Minato mientras se acerca a su esposa e hijo

Lo dicho por el invitado inesperado no daba un buen sentimiento al rubio mayor, no solo porque él sabía perfectamente quien era el que controlo al Kyubi sino también por cómo es que podía estar seguro de como lago como eso podía estar en el interior de aquella creatura

Kitsune suspiro antes de ver a la familia, que se reunía por vez primera — Eso es simple y a la vez complicado

Minato no apartaba su mirada del chico en busca de alguna señal que ayudara al Hokage a identificar a que clan o aldea podía pertenecer aquel adolecente

— Supongo que usted como Hokage conoce la historia de la aldea — Minato asintió a sus palabras — Entonces recordara claramente la parte en que Madara Uchiha y Senju Hashirama pelearon en el valle de fin

Kushina abrazo mas fuertemente a Naruto al recordar el nombre de la persona que la separo de una vida al lado de su pequeño

— Todos los shinobis del mundo conocen aquella pelea — sin duda Minato respondió

— Entonces me saltare toda su pela y pasare a explicar un punto crucial. Si tu fueras Madara y vieras como tu precioso juguete te fuera a ser arrebatado por aquel que es tu peor enemigo qué harías — unos segundos de silencio pasaron — la respuesta es sencilla te asegurarías que nadie más pudiera usarlo y además hubiera una manera de que pudieras recuperarlo

Minato y Kushina recordaron aquella noche en que sus vidas fueron arrebatadas y como aquel que decía ser Madara fácilmente obtuvo el control del bijuu

— Como puedes estar tan seguro que de ello — pregunto Kushina mientras mantenía abrazado a su pequeño

Para ella al igual que para su esposo aquello era algo que no podían dejar pasar y menos sabiendo que el "juguete" de Madara se encontraba en el interior de su hijo

— Eso es un secreto pero lo que les digo es completamente cierto el Kyubi que ustedes conocen a estado contaminado por Madara Uchiha desde el momento de la pelea contra el primer Hokage Hashirama Senju en el valle del fin

— Y quieres nuestra ayuda para extraer ese chakra del Kyubi — dijo el rubio mayor viendo desafiantemente a Kitsune

Minato no confiaba en el adolecente pero si lo que decía era cierto las posibilidades de que Naruto fuera atacado por Madara en busca de recuperar al Kyubi eran demasiado altas

— Correcto

Kitsune dirigió una mirada a los dos padres demostrando que él no mentía y no tenía malicia

— Y que harás una vez lo extraigamos

Minato quería estar seguro que lo que hicieran no perjudicaría a su retoño en ninguna forma

— Bueno, dejare que el cuerpo de Naruto asimile el chakra de Madara

Minato se colocó frente a su esposa e hijo. Lo que había dicho aquel sujeto no le agradaba nada de nada, si el poder de Madara aun persistía en aquel ser entonces que le podría hacer a su hijo

— Que sucederá una vez el cuerpo de Naruto entre en contacto con aquel chakra

— Eso es simple, el purificara el chakra y lo volverá suyo

Kitsune hablo sin darle mucha importancia, pero para los padres del niño eso era algo difícil de creer

— Porque deberíamos creer en tus palabras — dijo Kushina

— Porque él ha sufrido bastante merece obtener algo en compensación — los ojos de Kitsune se tornaron rojos con tres tomoes en cada ojo

Kushina y Minato reconocieron de inmediato aquellos ojos, pero para ambos era imposible que aquel desconocido poseyera los ojos de los Uchiha

— Déjenme mostrarles el dolor de Naruto

Antes de que pudieran hacer algo la vida miserable de Naruto fue mostrada a ambos

— Que les parece la magnífica y perfecta vida de Naruto — las palabras de Kitsune estaba cargadas de sarcasmo y odio

Ambos padres derramaron lagrimas por las imágenes de su pequeño hijo siendo casi asesinado por los aldeanos y shinobis de la aldea e incluso observaron cómo era tratado con odio y repugnancia a si su persona como si se tratara de un demonio

— Esto es... — Minato no pudo terminar de hablar por las horribles imágenes de su hijo siendo masacrado una y otra y otra vez

— Porque — lágrimas de amargura corrían por el rostro de Kushina al saber cómo trataban a su pequeño

Para el rayo amarillo y la habanero sangriento aquellas imágenes era como ver el infierno pero no un infierno en el que ellos sufrían si no en el que el ser más importante para ambos era torturado

— Como pueden ver Naruto ha sufrido un infierno en vida y sin embargo su corazón no sea manchado de odio o resentimiento alguno. Él es la persona más pura que haya existido y yo deseo ayudarlo a cumplir su anhelo de volverse Hokage y proteger a sus seres queridos, pueden pensar que les estoy mintiendo o que intento utilizarlos pero les garantizo que únicamente planeo ayudar a que Naruto alcance la grandeza a la que está destinado y por todo ello les pido que me ayuden a regresar al Kyubi en el ser que era antes de ser manchado por Madara Uchiha

— Dime una vez se le extraiga el chakra de Madara al Kyubi que pasara con el Kyubi — pregunto Minato preocupado por las posibles consecuencia

— La naturaleza del Kyubi regresara a ser la misma de antes de ser contaminado por Madara, seguramente permanecerá al lado de Naruto como compensación por su ayuda al expulsar el chakra que siega su mente y consume su ser

— Puedes garantizarnos que nada malo pasara con Naruto — dijo Kushina mientras se limpiaba sus lágrimas y abrazaba con mayor fuerza a Naruto, que había permanecido en silencio disfrutando del abrazo que solo una madre puede dar

— Tienen mi palabra y les juro por el nombre de Minato Uzumaki que no permitiré que nada malo le pase a Naruto

Ante la mención de aquel nombre ambos adultos quedaron impresionados tanto por el nombre como por el apellido

— ¿Heres un Uzumaki? — pregunto Minato con incredulidad

— Parece que se me paso decir esa parte, pero si soy un Uzumaki — Kitsune hiso una reverencia

— Enserió eres un familiar mío — dijo Naruto sin creer que había encontrado a un familiar

— Bueno se podría decir que si — dijo mientras se rascaba la mejilla un tanto nervioso

Minato se acercó a su esposa y susurro para que solo ella pudiera escuchar — Que piensas Kushina

— Definitivamente tiene el chakra distintivo del clan

Sin que nadie se lo pidiera en el momento que escucho el apellido del chico uso sus habilidades de sensor para registrar el chakra del chico y comprobar si era cierta su afirmación

—Sin embargo este parece combinado con otro que no reconozco — respondió la mujer de tal forma que solo su esposo escuchara

Tras unos segundos de deliberación con su mujer el rayo amarillo dirigió una mirada firme a Kitsune

— De acuerdo te ayudaremos a extraer el chakra de Madara pero si nos mentiste te garantizo que buscare la forma de regresar de la misma muerte para acerté pagar cualquier daño a mi hijo — dijo Minato con una mira desafiante

Kitsune sintió un gran escalofrió ante tal afirmación, un escalofrió que solo le hacía sentir su madre cuando él la desobedecía

— Les agradezco su ayuda ahora les explicare como se debe proceder — la voz seria Kitsune solamente provocaba la ansiedad en ambos padres — primero Minato atacara con todo su poder debilitándolo tanto como sea posible cuando aparezca una oportunidad la señorita Kushina empleara sus cadenas de chakra para inmovilizar al Kyubi, y cuando el Kyubi sea atrapado en las cadenas yo empleare mis propias cadenas para sujetar únicamente el chakra de Madara, una vez este salga del cuerpo del Kyubi intentara escapar — la mirada de Kitsune se centró en niño —Naruto tu misión es impedir que el chakra escape debes atraparlo sin importar que. Bueno alguien tiene alguna duda sobre lo que pasara — los tres negaron con la cabeza y comenzaron a prepararse para pelear contra el más fuerte de los bijuus

Naruto se aproximó al sello con miedo y vacilación por lo que podría pasar si es que fallaban, pero toda esa vacilación desapareció en el momento que recordó que sus padres le ayudarían sin importar lo que pasara, tomo el sello y lo desprendió rápidamente al hacerlo la gigantesca criatura se abalanzo con furia y rapidez por el pequeño, pero antes de que este se le acercara Minato había sacado a Naruto del alcance del Kyubi

**— ****Maldito Minato siempre molestando**

— Lo siento Kyubi pero no permitiré que dañes a mi hijo — con esas palabras Minato lanzo un Kunai al rostro del inmenso zorro el cual esquivo con gran facilidad

**— ****Eso es todo lo que puedes hacer infeliz **

Ante los ojos del Kyubi el ataque de Minato había fracasado miserablemente y sin embargo una sonrisa había apareció en el rostro del rubio antes de desaparecer

**— ****Desgraciado donde estas **— el Kyubi busco a Minato que no se encontraba por ningún lado

— ¡ODAMA RASENGAN! — la voz de Minato resonó por toda la habitación en el momento que su técnica conecto en la parte más cercana a las colas del Kyubi

— ¡**AHHHHH!** — el bijuu grito fuertemente por el poder del ataque **— ****Maldito Namikaze te destruir****é**— el gigantesco zorro salto alejándose del rubio y preparando su ataque más devastador de todos la bijuu dama **— ****desaparece de una maldita vez **— la gigantesca esfera de chakra se dirigió a gran velocidad a Minato que únicamente sonrió y espero tranquilamente a que se acercara

— Hiraishin no jutsu —

Debido al uso de la mejor técnica del Yondaime la bijuu dama desapareció sin dejar rastro hasta que apareció en lugar donde anteriormente el Rasengan había golpeado

El Kyubi no pudo hace nada para evitar el impacto y simplemente grito lastimosamente

— ¡**AAAAHHHHHHHH! MALDITO SEAS NAMIKAZE **— aun después de haber recibido el impacto directo de su propio ataque el Kyubi no tenía herida alguna

— Veo que eres bastante resistente — dijo Minato con burla pero al mismo tiempo con preocupación

Para el rayo amarillo que había visto la guerra de primera mano sabía que una pelea larga con el Kyubi era una muy mala idea

**— ****No podr****á****s da****ñ****arme con eso yo soy el bijuu m****á****s poderoso de todos y t****ú****eres simplemente un residuo de Minato Namikaze, la diferencia entre nosotros es inmensa **

— Eso quiere decir que no te dañare sin importar que — aunque nervioso Minato no dejo que su voz flaqueara

**— ****Los bijuus somos los seres m****á****s poderosos de todos, para nosotros los humanos no son m****á****s que simples hormigas**

— Veamos si es cierto — Minato desapareció nuevamente pero esta vez apareciendo debajo del Kyubi — RASENGA N — la técnica del rubio impacto en el estómago del Kyubi, Pero debido a que él era un residuo de chakra la cantidad que podía usar era pequeña y por ende su ataque también era más débil

**— ****Jajajaja veo que te estas quedando sin energ****í****a Minato **— el enorme zorro empleando una de sus colas golpeo al rubio mandándolo directo a los barrotes de su antigua celda

— Jeje parece que realmente eres alguien de cuidado pero estoy seguro que con mi siguiente ataque acabare contigo — mostro una sonrisa confiada pero a la vez nerviosa

**— ****Jajaja no me hagas re****í****r tu no me podr****á****s da****ñ****ar, ahora MUERE ****— **el bijuu preparo nuevamente su técnica más poderosa y la arrojo esperando el final de su oponente

— Caíste Kyubi — la voz burlona de Minato produjo un mal presentimiento en el zorro — ¡Hiraishin no jutsu!

La inmensa esfera de chakra apareció debajo del bijuu, el poder de la esfera era tan grande que incluso el gran cuerpo del Kyubi fue levantado por la esfera y su subsecuente explosión

— Ahora Kushina

Ante las palabras de Minato, Kushina envió sus cadenas de chakra atando las patas y colas del zorro llevándolo rápidamente al suelo, chocando con gran fuerza

**— ****Maldici****ó****n ****— **el inmenso ser, que ahora se encontraba aprisionado por las cadenas, solo espera para que su chakra fuera robado por los humanos que tanto detestaba

— Pareceré que es mi turno — Kitsune, que había permaneció lejos del combate, apareció frente al inmenso zorro de su espalda emergieron cuatro cadenas de color naranja-rojizo clavándolas en la espalda del bijuu

**— ****MALDITOS SEAN MISERABLES HUMANOS ****— **grito enfurecido el ser de chakra ante el robo de su poder

Kitsune ignoro el grito del Kyubi y de un momento a otro sus cadenas, que se retorcían como serpientes, se tensaron y comenzaron a salir muy lentamente del cuerpo del bijuu, el cual grita por un inmenso dolor causado por la que creía era la extracción de su poder

— Naruto prepárate — las palabras de Kitsune sacudieron a Naruto, que hasta el momento veía incrédulo todo lo que ocurría, las cadenas salieron mientras traían envuelto un cuervo

El cuervo no tenía forma definida parecía mas un cumulo de flamas negras con apenas la forma de un cuervo, sus ojos destacaban al ser de un color rojo profundo con tres tomoes

El pequeño rubio corrió directo al cuervo, al estar lo suficientemente cerca salto esperando atraparlo

—¡lo tengo! — Grito Naruto con gran emoción, emoción que no duro mucho puesto que aquella ave comenzó a adentrarse en el pequeño cuerpo del rubio — ¡AAAAAAHHHHHHH! —

Sus padres al escucharlo gritar intentaron acercarse a su retoño solo para ser retenidos por cadenas de color naranja-rojizo provenientes de una de las mangas del kimono de Kitsune, ambos dirigieron una mirada de malestar al adolecente que simplemente los ignoro

Naruto sintió como cada célula de su cuerpo gritaba de dolor un dolor tan grande que todo su sufrimiento anterior parecía nada en comparación a la agonía que sentía en ese momento — ¡MALDICION!

Su sufrimiento se extendió por varios minutos, en las cuales sus padres veían el rostro de sufrimiento y dolor de su pequeño, por otra parte el Kyubi estaba inconsciente y no daba señales de despertar y Kitsune solo observaba con una mira vacía el sufrimiento del rubio. Finalmente los gritos y dolor de Naruto terminaron sus padres, después de ser liberados, corrieron hasta el cuerpo del rubio, que se encontraba inconsciente

— Parece que todo salió bien — dijo Kitsune llamando la atención de Minato y Kushina

— Como puede estar bien — dijo Kushina con indignación

El ver a su bebe sufrir ante sus ojos sin que pudiera hacer algo la había alterado

— Tranquila señorita el estará bien, despertara de un momento a otro y pasando a otro asunto podría soltar a la señorita — hablo con naturalidad sabiendo que el rubio abriría los ojos tarde o temprano

— ¿Señorita? ¿Cuál señorita? — dijo Kushina intrigada por las palabras del joven

— Pues la que está atada con sus cadenas — Kitsune dirigió su vista a una niña no mayor de 8 años siendo atada con las cadenas de Kushina

La niña estaba apartada de la familia y el invitado no deseado, se encontraba envuelta en las cadenas de la mujer pelirroja restringiendo sus manos y pies fuertemente

— Que demonios

Kushina y Minato estaban impresionados por la imagen la niña de cabello naranja casi rojo con orejas de zorro, vestía un kimono rojo con detalles de llamas

— Que paso con el Kyubi — pregunto Minato esperando una respuesta clara

— Bueno ella es el Kyubi — hablo como si fuera la respuesta más obvia del mundo — aun que ustedes no lo crean su verdadera forma es muy similar a un humano normal solo que pose ciertos rasgos característicos, como por ejemplo las orejas de zorro y nueve esponjosas colas saliendo de la parte baja de su espalda

— Eso es imposible – dijo Kushina desconcertada por la nueva apariencia del bijuu más poderoso

Ya que para ella que había sido su carcelera ver ahora que la creatura de cola más fuerte de todos ser nada más que una niña era algo que no aceptaría tan fácilmente

— Eso dicen ustedes pero no pueden negar lo que está frente a ustedes ahora por favor libérela necesitamos hablan con ella

Minato solo podía pensar en quien era en realidad aquel joven y como era que sabía tanto

— Antes de hacer más dinos quién diablos eres y como es que sabes tanto – dijo Minato

— Bueno como ya dije soy Minato Uzumaki pero estoy seguro que no quiere saber mi nombre sino algo mucho más profundo no es cierto — tras que los dos padres asintieran Kitsune torno más seria su voz — bueno primeramente yo técnicamente aun no existo porque aún no he nacido

Minato y Kushina miraban con incredulidad aquel chico que decía una sandez como que aún no había nacido y aun así tenerlo frente suyo

— Nos estas tomando el pelo

— No — Kitsune siguió hablando mientras se acercaba a la niña — la verdad es que yo soy alguien que aún no nace en este mundo y en este momento existe la posibilidad de que mi existencia sea borra o mejor dicho omitida

— Explícate mejor que aun no comprendo — dijo Kushina pensando aquel joven solo jugaba con ellos y eso la molestaba, si no habla pronto lo molería a golpes

— Ah que fastidio — se rasco perezosamente la cabeza — si no me creen dejen les muestro

Sin esperar replica alguna dirigió su vista a los ojos de los padres de Naruto, sin perder tiempo activo el sharingan

Tras unos minutos Kushina y Minato mirando incrédulos al chico

— Enserio crees que creeremos una tontería como esa – hablo Kushina

Para ella que había sido amiga de una usuaria de sharingan, conocía perfectamente que lo que vio podía ser solo algo que el chico frente suyo les mostro con la intención de tenerlos de su lado

— Espero que lo hagan, después de todo los Shinigamis realmente gustan de romper las reglas en su beneficio — el pelirrojo saco de su kimono dos pequeñas esferas verdes

Minato y Kushina miraron con interés ambas esferas esperando que Kitsune continuara y aclarara que eran aquellas cosas

– Lo que tengo en mis manos son las almas de Kushina Uzumaki y Minato Namikaze que me han sido entregadas por el líder de los Shinigamis como parte de nuestro trato

— Eso no es posible – dijo Minato estupefacto

Minato que había estudiado el **Sello **Consumidor del Demonio de la Muerte y la cultura de los Uzumakis sabía que el Shinigami no era algo que se pudiera entender, era una existencia superior a cualquier cosa y si el realmente había echo un trato con ellos por sus almas, había la posibilidad de que también tuviera un trato para hacer posible su presencia en ese lugar a pesar de aun no haber nacido

— No es imposible anciano, yo hice un trato con el Shinigami para poder cambiar la historia e impedir la muerte de las personas que me son preciadas así como tú que diste tu alma para sellar al Kyubi y proteger la aldea yo daré mi existencia para poder salvar a millones de personas

Minato y Kushina no sabían que pensar si por un lado aceptaban la idea de que el fuera del futuro tendrían que aceptar que en el futuro en el mundo shinobi algo terrible sucederá y por otro lado negar sus palabras los dejaría sin una manera de explicar lo que ocurría delante de ellos, ya que el adolecente poseía conocimiento que nadie más podría tener, tenía sus almas y sobre todo era un Uzumaki. El primero de armarse de valor para encarar al joven fue Minato

— Si lo que nos mostraste es cierto entonces el mundo en el futuro solo se corromperá más

— Correcto viejo, en el futuro Madara Uchiha traerá el caos pero este será derrotado y sin embargo el final de Madara no es el fin del problema ya que después de su caída miles de problemas surgirán y todos ellos desencadenaran guerra tras guerra lo cual traerá consigo el final de las cinco grandes naciones shinobi y la muerte de millones de personas.

— Supongo que entonces el único que podrá evitar ese caos será Naruto

— Esta en lo cierto, él es la clave para evitar la destrucción y ruina del futuro, es por ello que vine a su infancia con el propósito de hacerlo más fuerte y que sea capaz de llevar al mundo shinobi a un glorioso futuro

Minato miro a Kushina y susurro a su oído — ¿Qué piensas?

— Aunque es difícil de creer en ningún momento sentí malicia o mentira alguna en sus palabras o acciones

— Entonces solo podemos creer — Minato dirigido una mirada rígida al joven — creeremos en ti por el momento sin embargo quiero saber qué harás con nuestras almas

— Yo no are nada de nada con ellas, el único que podrá decidir sobre ellas será él — dijo señalando al rubio inconsciente — y nadie más

— Ya veo

— Regresando al tema principal podría de favor soltar al Kyubi — pidió nuevamente

Kushina dirigido su vista a Minato, el cual únicamente asintió con la cabeza y procedió a desvanecer sus cadenas

— Muchas gracias

Kitsune tomo a la niña en brazos acostándola a un lado del aun desmayado rubio

— Ahora solo hay que esperar a que ambos despierten y por favor no le digan quien soy, aun no es tiempo de que lo sepa

Al cabo de unos minutos tanto el rubio como la chica de orejas de zorro recobraron el sentido

— ¿Dónde estoy? ¿Quién soy? – fueron las primeras palabras dichas por ambos

— Buenos días Naruto y Kyubi – ambos dirigieron su mirada al joven que estaba parado enfrente suyo – me alegra que se encuentren bien

— Que ocurrió Kitsune-san – pregunto Naruto al no recordar nada después de haber atrapado al cuervo

— Bueno Naruto todo salió según lo planeado y ahora el Kyubi es libre del mal de Madara — Kitsune dio una sonrisa al pequeño rubio

— Me alegro – una cálida sonrisa se dibujó en los labios del pequeño niño

A Naruto le agradaba saber que había ayudado a alguien

— Tú me ayudaste – una dulce y tierna voz llamo la atención de Naruto visualizando a una niña que parecía de su edad con lágrimas saliendo de sus ojos – aun después de todo lo que has sufrido por mi existencia, tú me ayudaste a liberarme

Naruto vio de pies a cabeza a la niña intentando conocer su identidad

— ¿Quién eres? – dijo Naruto

— Soy el Kyubi

Naruto no entendió por que aquella niña decía ser el bijuu más poderoso. Pero dejo eso de lado en el momento que fue abrazado fuertemente por la niña

— ¡No puede ser! — dijo exaltado — pero si el Kyubi era un enorme zorro

Naruto se separó de la niña y comenzó a verla detenidamente, centrándose particularmente en sus orejas, que le causaban la necesidad de tocarlas y acariciarlas

— Bueno eso se debía a que ella no podía regresar a su verdadera apariencia — contesto Kitsune restando importancia a la confusión de Naruto — por otro lado me preocupa más la apariencia actual del Kyubi

Al escuchar las palabras de Kitsune la niña se colocó de pie y reviso de arriaba a abajo su anatomía

— ¡QUE DEMONIOS LE OCURRIO A MI CUERPO!

El grito ensordecedor de la pequeña Kyubi resonó fuertemente en aquel lugar. Viendo a Kitsune, que al parecer era el único que sabía de su verdadera apariencia, decidió que era el culpable de su apariencia y rápidamente la pequeña salto sobre Kitsune tirándolo al suelo y tomándolo del cuello de su kimono

— Bastardo miserable que le hiciste a mi hermoso cuerpo – dijo con una voz de lo más siniestra y soltando una inmensa sed de sangre

Para Kushina Minato y Naruto que miraban esto solo podían pensar que el pobre Kitsune conocería pronto a su creador

— Por favor tranquilízate – dijo completamente aterrado – yo no te hice nada seguramente tu cuerpo tomo esa apariencia por influencia del proceso de extracción del chakra de Madara

Hablaba rápidamente mientras esquivaba los golpes de la niña que iban dirigidos a su rostro

La pequeña pelirroja se levantó de Kitsune y medito las palabras del mismo por un tiempo

– Puede que tengas razón — dijo más tranquila — pero eso no deja de lado que deseo golpearte

El pobre Kitsune, que se levantaba del húmedo suelo, recibió un fuerte punta pie en el lugar donde todo hombre no desea un golpe. Minato y Naruto vieron con lastima y comprensión como Kitsune callo de rodillas al suelo mientras cubría su entre pierna y reprimía un grito

Al cabo de unos instantes Kitsune pudo recuperarse y enfrentar a la niña, que se mantenía sonriente triunfante

— Esto me lo pagaras después — dijo fríamente — dejando de lado mi próxima venganza quiero hablar contigo y Naruto sobre algo más importante que tu cuerpo

— Bastardo como te atreves a hablarme de esa forma — mando una mirada de muerte al adolecente — para tu información soy la mujer más hermosa de todas

— Querrás decir que eras la mujer más hermosa porque en este momento solo eres una mocosa

— Bastardo quien te has creído para hablarme de esa forma tan arrogante – nuevamente la sed de sangre comenzó a emanar de su pequeño cuerpo – necesitas que te dé una lección sobre respetar a tus mayores

Para el Kyubi la forma en que era tratada por el adolecente no le gustaba nada de nada y se juró a si misma darle otro golpe para mostrarle quien manda

— Tran… tranqui… tranquilízate no puedes soportar una pequeña broma – el joven comenzó a sentir que su muerte se aproximaba

Si las miradas mataran Kitsune estaría a cien metros bajo tierra en ese momento

— Además no quiero que gaste tu energía — dijo en búsqueda de que no lo asesinaran

— Quien demonios te has creído para darme ordenes

Para la Kyubi que un humano le quisiera dar órdenes era como si un león obedeciera a una cucaracha

— Sé que soy un don nadie — Kitsune queriendo acabar lo mas rápido posible la conversación acepto el insulto de la niña — pero aun así quería proponerte una manera de salir de Naruto

Al escuchar aquello no solo el bijuu comenzó a escucharlo con interés

— Sabes que si salgo el Jinchuriki morirá y aún más si se trata de alguien tan joven como él — señalo a Naruto que no comprendía nada de nada

Por otra parte a Minato y Kushina les comenzaba a preocupar cual sería el método que emplearía Kitsune para extraer al bijuu

— Lo sé pero hay una forma bastante simple de lograrlo — aquellas palabras atrajeron la atención de todos, menos Naruto que no sabía que ocurría — simplemente tienes que dejar todo tu chakra en el interior de Naruto — mostro una brillante sonrisa

— ¡Estás loco! — grito exaltada por la loca propuesta del chico de cabello rubio con mechones naranja — si dejo mi chakra estaré indefensa y no tengo idea de cuánto tiempo tarde en recuperarme

— Lo sé por eso quería hablar también con Naruto – el niño rubio no entendía de que estaban hablando los dos pero se acercó a ellos una vez escucho su nombre – dime Naruto si Kyubi quedara indefensa a cambio de su libertad que harías por ella

Kitsune no perdía su brillante sonrisa, sabiendo claramente la respuesta que daría el niño

— La protegería – dijo Naruto sin vacilación alguna y provocando que la pequeña se sobre saltar un poco — aunque no entiendo muchas cosas me puedo dar cuenta que ella no es una mala persona y si ella necesitara de mi ayuda yo se la daría sin pensarlo

Minato y Kushina escuchaban asombrados a su hijo y pensaban que a pesar de la mala vida que había llevado hasta el momento él estaba dispuesto a ayudar a quien fuera, cosa que los hacía sentir muy orgullosos de su retoño

— Ese es el Naruto que conozco — dijo Kitsune mostrando sus pulgares en reconocimiento al niño — así que está decidido sellaremos el chakra del Kyubi en tu interior y ella podrá salir y nos acompañara en tu viaje de entrenamiento

Sin pedir opinión de nadie el declaro sus planes futuros

— Aguarda mocoso yo nunca dije que estuviera de acuerdo — recrimino la Kyubi que no se sentía bien al recibir ordenes lo que según ella era un ser inferior

— Vamos Kyu-chan acaso no quieres ser libre — Naruto con su inocencia intentaba convencerla aunque él no terminaba de entender la situación

— Naruto que te has creído para hablarme de esa forma

— Vamos no te molestes Kyubi — Kitsune se paró a un lado del rubio menor — Naruto solo quiere que seas libre así que ya deja tu mal genio de lado y comencemos

Naruto coloco ojos de perrito intentando convencer a la niña de seguir el plan del adolecente. La reina de los bijuu al ver los ojos de Naruto dejo de resistirse al plan pero aun había una incógnita

— Por cierto genio donde planeas que deje mi poder

— Utilizaremos tu anterior jaula para depositarlo y Naruto solo podrá utilizarlo cuando su cuerpo pueda manejarlo antes no

Para los de mayor edad que se encontraban en el lugar tenían bien claro que desde el inicio Kitsune ya tenía echo su plan

Kyubi, resignada, se dispuso en dirección de su anterior prisión y al entrar en ella el sello fue colocado por Kitsune. La acción del adolecente fue algo que la sorprendió y no solo a ella si no también a Minato y Kushina

— Oye bastardo que estas asiendo – dijo molesta la reina de los bijuus por la acción de Kitsune

— Bueno solo quiero asegurarme que dejes todo tú chakra o por lómenos la mayoría del mismo ya que si no lo haces no podrás salir — la voz de Kitsune era de clara desconfianza

— tsk – sin poder hacer más que maldecir a Kitsune, comenzó a formarse a su alrededor una capa de chakra rojizo que tomo la forma de un enorme zorro y de las nueve colas que poseía ahora solo queda una – estas feliz idiota – dijo mientras salía entre los barrotes

— Como no te imaginas — una enorme sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro de Kitsune — bueno yo termine mi trabajo en este lugar así que me retirare por ahora sin embargo creo que hay dos personas que desean hablar con ustedes – dijo señalando a Minato y Kushina que habían permanecido apartados todo el tiempo — Naruto Kyubi los veré después – Kitsune simplemente levanto una mano en señal de despedida antes de desaparecer

_Continuara__…_


End file.
